


Y esperar que mi canción llegue hasta ti

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, No Hale Fire, Singer Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La letra en sí no es lo que hace buena a la canción sino la manera en que el chico lidia con ella. Cómo pronuncia ciertas palabras, casi haciéndoles el amor, esa dejadez que utiliza con otras, impregnándolas de odio, provocando que el público comparta ese mismo sentimiento...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Derek se siente conmovido. Y no es algo que ocurra a menudo. Es más, "conmovido" no es la palabra. "Cautivado" se acerca bastante.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.  
> Hacía meses que no escribía nada, y eso me hizo sentir muy vacía. Es por eso que anoche me dispuse a terminar este pequeño prólogo. "Y esperar que mi canción llegue hasta ti" es producto de una idea que se me ocurrió en la Con de TW que se llevó a cabo en Madrid el año pasado y tendrá una duración de un par de capítulos como mucho, no quiero alargarlo de manera innecesaria.  
> Mañana hará un año de mi último Sterek, por lo que es probable que haya bajado en cuanto a calidad narrativa, etc. Sed compasivos xD  
> Por otro lado, intentaré tener el primer capítulo para el día 14; San Valentín, sí.
> 
> Disfrutad ^^

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Oneshot_SterekAU-Cover_zps3ac59801.jpg.html)

** Prólogo. **

El sitio en cuestión parece uno de ésos bares de carretera alejados de la mano de Dios.  
Y lo sabe principalmente porque ha tardado horas en llegar hasta allí.  
En cuanto entra varios pares de cabezas se giran para mirarle, tal vez para comprobar que no ha ido en busca de problemas. Inmediatamente después éstas vuelven a estar inmersas en sus cervezas.  
Derek decide entonces que no le pagan lo suficiente como para aguantar cosas como esa y se dirige a la barra para pedir. Una morena de ojos amables, sonrisa dulce y hoyuelos le atiende.

-Ha llegado justo a tiempo.

Levanta la mirada, confuso ante las palabras de la chica, hasta que las primeras notas de una guitarra exigen toda su atención. Quien la está tocando no es otro que un chaval de no más de veinte años, alto, delgado aunque fibrado, y una cara bastante bonita; ojos castaños claros, casi del color de la miel tostada, largas pestañas, nariz ligeramente respingona, labios llenos y algunos lunares repartidos por aquí y por allá.

La letra en sí no es lo que hace buena a la canción sino la manera en que el chico lidia con ella. Cómo pronuncia ciertas palabras, casi haciéndoles el amor, esa dejadez que utiliza con otras, impregnándolas de odio, provocando que el público comparta ese mismo sentimiento...

Derek se siente conmovido. Y no es algo que ocurra a menudo. Es más, "conmovido" no es la palabra. "Cautivado" se acerca bastante.  
Ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo embobado que se ha quedado escuchándole hasta que nota una mirada quemándole; se trata del chico, que le observa con inusitada intensidad mientras paladea y puntea las últimas estrofas de su canción.  
El duelo de miradas continúa por unos minutos más, incansable. Entonces el chico se levanta, sonriendo cálido a la gente que imita su gesto y arranca a aplaudir con fuerza, y se baja del escenario con la guitarra para dirigirse en dirección a la barra, donde se apoya exhausto.

-Has estado genial -le felicita la camarera morena, extendiéndole casi al mismo tiempo una Buckler 0'0.- Una lástima que Scott se lo haya perdido.

-No se puede evitar, hoy le toca de noche en la Clínica -se encoge de hombros él, tomando acto seguido un trago de su cerveza.- Ah, qué bien sienta una birra bien fresquita después de una buena actuación.

Derek que no ha perdido ni un detalle del intercambio no pude evitar soltar algo parecido a una risa ante eso último. Y es que debía haberlo sabido. Que el chico sería un chulito, de ésos que en cuanto se bajan del escenario son una persona completamente distinta y que nada más abrir la boca la cagan. A Lydia no le iba a gustar nada aquello.

-Disculpa, ¿acabas de reírte?

Tanto la chica como el chico le están mirando, aunque sólo él parece molesto. Derek alza una ceja y gira su cuerpo hacia este, arremangándose el polo sólo para que quede claro que está listo para pelear cuando él lo esté. Es más, lo está deseando después de un viaje de casi cuatro horas al volante para _eso_.

-¿Me hablas a mí?

Sus músculos no le amedrentan ni un poquito y eso divierte a Derek, que espera ansioso su respuesta.- Vaya, otro musculoso sin cerebro. Qué sorpresa.

-Stiles... -intenta pararle la camarera, en vano.

-No sé qué haces que no desapareces si tan horrible te ha parecido mi actuación -sus ojos color miel relampaguean mientras le taladran con la mirada.- Cuando canto trato de darlo todo de mí, de expresar a cada momento lo que siento, pero siempre habrá imbéciles como tú que no sepan apreciar eso. Pues ya sabes dónde está la puerta, _musculitos_. Acoquina y pírate -escupe antes de girarse hacia la morena que le mira con sorpresa.- Por hoy ya he tenido bastante, así que me voy a casa. ¿Podrás cerrar tú sola, Allison?

-Eh... Sí, claro. De todos modos, mi padre vendrá a buscarme. Ya sabes lo sobreprotector que es conmigo...

-Es normal, eres su única hija y te adora. Nos vemos mañana -le sonríe suavemente el chico, tras lo cual se levanta del taburete para irse. Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, Derek le ha agarrado del brazo para retenerle.

-¿Qué, me sueltas un sermón y te vas? Me parece que no -sus ojos son duros y la sonrisa que baila en su boca casi cruel.- Tú y yo tenemos cosas de qué habl-

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Ni en un millón de años pensó que le ocurriría algo así.

El puñetazo resuena por todo el local, haciendo que casi todo el mundo se gire en su dirección. Algunos murmuran por lo bajo, otros simplemente observan la escena con asombro.

-No me toques, no te conozco de nada ni quiero hacerlo. ¿Te enteras?

Y con esto sale por la puerta del lugar, que poco a poco va volviendo al ambiente inicial  
Derek se frota la zona dolorida, aún sin salir del shock.

-Discúlpale, por favor. Cantar es su vida y ser cantante su mayor sueño -la chica, Allison, le pasa una toalla mojada en hielo y él la acepta de buena gana, siseando en cuanto ésta roza su maltratada mejilla.

-Hay que reconocer que no sólo canta bien, también tiene una buena derecha.

Allison suelta una risa cantarina que hace que sus ojos se iluminen y se coloca un mechón castaño por detrás de la oreja. Parece una gran chica y no puede imaginar que alguien así elija mal a sus amistades.

-Estaba segura que esa risa no iba con mala intención... -Derek la mira con el entrecejo fruncido entonces, no entendiendo nada de lo que está queriendo decirle.- Sabes, la primera impresión de Stiles es siempre nefasta. La gente tiende a juzgarle muy deprisa por su manera de vestir tan juvenil o su forma de ser, hiperactivo y listillo. Pero bajo todo eso se esconde un chico muy sensible, con un pasado difícil y un sueño inalcanzable. O eso piensa él. Yo creo que llegará muy lejos. 

Ha estado escuchando atentamente cada palabra de la chica, registrándolas en su memoria para poder analizarlas en la soledad de la habitación del motel donde se hospedará por esa noche. Su sinceridad consigue que su mano vaya directa hasta su cartera para sacar un billete de cinco dólares y una tarjeta con su nombre y sus datos.

-¿Stiles, has dicho? -ante el asentimiento de la camarera, Derek sonríe.- Dile que me llame sin falta, ¿de acuerdo? Y gracias por todo, me has sido de mucha ayuda. Buenas noches.

-B-buenas noches -se despide balbuceante la chica, mientras inspecciona la tarjeta que le ha dado. 

Mientras va de camino a la puerta, y al escuchar el pequeño chillido proveniente de detrás de la barra, la sonrisa que aún adorna su cara se amplía. No es que se alegre de haber ido a aquel lugar pero por cosas como esa vale la pena trabajar donde trabaja. Sólo espera que el tal Stiles dé la cara. Necesita ese contrato o la ira de su Jefa caerá sobre él, y no es algo que quiera experimentar en esta vida.

 

+^+^+ **CONTINUARÁ** +^+^+


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!  
> *lanza corazones*
> 
> Disfrutad de este día y de este nuevo capítulo ;3

** Capítulo 1 **

No acaba de salir de la ducha cuando escucha sonar su teléfono móvil, así que rápidamente recoge los pantalones que dejó caer al suelo de la habitación y saca el aparato del bolsillo derecho. No tarda ni medio segundo en contestar:

-Diga.

- _Yo también me alegro de oírte_ -se deja oír la melodiosa voz de su Jefa al otro lado de la línea, porque Lydia Martin no sólo es una cara bonita sino que es perfecta en todos los sentidos; incluido su sarcasmo.

-He pasado cuatro horas conduciendo, acabo de llegar al motel y no he parado ni un momento para descansar. Podrías darme un respiro, ¿no?

- _No estás ahí para relajarte, ¿o me equivoco?_

Tras darse una pasada al pelo con la toalla, la lanza en dirección al baño, cayendo ésta de cualquier manera sobre el suelo enmoquetado.

-Supongo.

- _Bien_ -suelta un pequeño bufido la mujer antes de continuar.- _¿Encontraste al chico que nos recomendó Peter?_

-Sí, pero no es exactamente como lo describió.

- _¿Quieres decir que no es irresistiblemente mono ni canta como los ángeles?_

Debería constar en acta que Peter jamás usaría palabras como aquellas para describir a sus _presas_ , pero está agotado y no tiene ganas de empezar otra discusión con su Jefa así que lo deja correr.

-Podría decirse que sí, y definitivamente sí.

- _¿Entonces?_

-Tiene un carácter un tanto... difícil -deja caer mientras se sienta en la cama y apoya la espalda contra el cabecero.

- _Como si tú pudieras hablar, Derek "meo arcoiris" Hale._

El aludido se limitó a emitir un gruñido ante esto.

- _¿Lo ves? ¡A eso me refiero! Tienes que aprender a relajarte. Y Derek, óyeme bien, necesito ese contrato en mi mesa para el lunes. De ti depende que **Banshee Records** siga a pie de cañón. Así que tienes este fin de semana para camelarte al chico. No-lo-estropees._

Pasándose una mano por su pelo azabache, se fija en el feo techo de la habitación. ¿Por qué demonios está él ahí y no su tío?

-Debiste enviarle a él. Tiene más labia que yo.

- _Sí, y también más órdenes de alejamiento. Y tú y yo sabemos que no son solamente por su labia._

Otra verdad como un templo, y en realidad tendría que habérselo pensado dos veces antes de mencionarle ya que a Lydia no le hacía demasiada gracia el hombre. Después de todo, hubo un tiempo en que estuvieron liados, por así decirlo, y Peter fue incapaz de mantener la bragueta abrochada con otras personas (no hace distinción entre las estrellas de la propia Discográfica y la camarera del pub de enfrente) Lo peor de todo es que el valor del hombre hace prácticamente imposible el despedirle. 

-Es sólo que... sabes que estas cosas no se me dan bien.

- _Pues ya va siendo hora, ¿no crees? Derek,_ -y en ese momento visualiza perfectamente a su Jefa ajustándose el moño que sujeta su increíble cabellera roja.- _es sólo un chico. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte ser amable con él?_

 

Cerca de su oído, la canción de Panic at the Disco! "Hurricane" suena repentinamente, sobresaltándole. Ha debido de quedarse dormido tras la conversación con Lydia, así que tarda un momento en ubicarse y darse cuenta de que lo que suena es nuevamente su móvil. Logra aceptar la llamada casi de milagro.

-Derek Hale, asistente ejecutivo de la _Banshee Records_. ¿Dígame?

- _..._

-¿Hola?

- _Así que era verdad. Allison no me engañó._

Derek frunce el ceño y de paso le echa un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Las 7 de la mañana del sábado. Maldita sea, tenía que levantarse y ponerse en marcha o su Jefa lo echaría a los leones.

-¿Stiles, eres tú?

Un pequeño sonido del otro lado de la línea le hace abrir mucho los ojos y fijar fugazmente la mirada en su entrepierna. Se incorpora casi de inmediato, carraspeando. 

- _Esto... S-sí. Sí, perdona, soy yo. Tú eres... ¿Derek?_

-Eso dije al inicio de esta llamada. Las mañanas no son tu fuerte, ¿verdad?

 _¿Qué daño puede hacerte ser amable con él?_ Las palabras de Lydia le golpean con fuerza, y maldiciéndose en silencio alza los ojos al cielo para pedir una paciencia de la que obviamente carece.

- _Voy a hacer como si no hubiese oído nada._

Derek se encoge de hombros y coge el mando de la televisión para comenzar a hacer zapping.

- _Uh... Así que..._

-Quieres ser cantante, ¿no? -pregunta de manera abrupta Derek. 

La línea se queda en silencio por unos instantes hasta que un pequeño silbido taladra sus oídos seguido de una risita.

- _Directo al grano, ¿eh?_

-No me gusta andarme con rodeos, no es mi estilo -vuelve a encogerse de hombros, apagando la televisión y levantándose para ponerse los vaqueros y salir por la puerta de la habitación. A un lado hay una máquina expendedora, por lo que se saca un par de dólares del bolsillo y pulsa el botón del agua mineral repetidas veces hasta que una de las botellas cae con estrépito. Al agacharse para cogerla, oye un sonido de sorpresa tanto a través del auricular como a su espalda, así que se gira encontrándose cara a cara con un Stiles que le observa boquiabierto y extremadamente rojo. 

Es entonces cuando repara en que ha salido de la habitación sin camiseta y con los vaqueros a medio abrochar. No se puede empezar mejor el día.

 

+^+^+ **CONTINUARÁ** +^+^+


End file.
